A Summer of New Beginnings
by davis-baker
Summary: One summer 4 teens are brought together under unwanted circumstances. What happens when new relationships and friendships are formed causing the already existing bonds to be tested? AU. Eventually Naley and Brucas. PLEASE R&R!


A Summer of New Beginnings 

**A/N - Okay, so as some of you know I make new stories like every day! Which I admit is a huge problem. But an idea pops in my head and I just have to use it! So I would like to say sorry that I haven't updated:**

**- I'm Still the Guy For You**

**- Conflicts and Confrontations**

**- We Live Different Lives**

**and - A Bad Dream**

**I will try my best to update all of those, please don't lose interest in them!**

**Anyway onto this story, I won't give it all away besides tell you that it's AU and in case anyone is wondering, it will eventually become Naley and Brucas. Please Enjoy and REVIEW! Thanks!!!**

**(BTW- Lucas and Nathan are NOT brothers.)**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1 -

"Hales, Luke, are you ready?" Jimmy and Lydia James walked down the staircase with suitcases.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Haley James replied unenthusiastically.

"Oh, you guys will have fun."

"I wouldn't count on it," Haley mumbled, then turned to her best friend, Lucas Roe, "Hey Luke, thanks for coming with me."

"Hey, what are best friends for? You really think I would want to leave you alone with Nathan Scott and Brooke Davis?"

Lucas Roe and Haley James were best friends for as long as they can remember. It's always them against everything. Once they entered highschool, they thought that everything would change, but to their surprise it didn't. Almost juniors in highschool and still, here they were, ready to enjoy their summer together. Well, enjoy it as much as they could. There are four people coming along that may ruin it. Mr. and Mrs. Scott, their son, Nathan Scott, and his girlfriend, Brooke Davis.

Nathan Scott- The king of Tree Hill High. He has everything. Good looks, money, friends (a lot of them!), and he even has _the_ Brooke Davis.

Brooke Davis is also a legend in the school. Of course there's the fact that she and Lucas date. But she as well has the looks, money, and friends. The two are much different than Lucas and Haley, who only have each other and not so much money. So why are they spending their summer together?

"_Mom, do we have any plans for the summer?" Haley asked while eating her breakfast._

"_Actually...we do. Me and your father rented a nice condo in Carolina Beach. Right by the ocean."_

"_Cool." She said, more so paying attention to her bowl of Captain Crunch then to her mother._

"_Mhhm." _

"_Why do I feel like there's a catch?" _

"_Well, we're going with Deb and Dan Scott and their son, Nathan."_

"_What?! No, no, there's no way I'm going!" _

"_Haley, listen... me and your father are friends with Deb and Dan and they asked if we would like to do anything together over the summer. I thought it would be nice. You and Nathan know each other. And he's bringing his girlfriend...hmmm what's her name?"_

"_Brooke Davis?!"_

"_Yes, that's it. You guys know each other, it'll be fun."_

"_We know each other? If you count Brooke rolling her eyes at every single thing I do, and Nathan pushing me in the hallway at school."_

"_Look, Hales, it won't be that bad. You can even ask Lucas if he'd like to come."_

"_I doubt he will."_

"_Well, ask him, you never know."_

"_Fine." Haley muttered._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"_Luke, please!" _

"_No! Why would I want to spend my summer with Nathan and Brooke!? They'll probably be making out the whole time."_

"_Ugh, see! Do you really want me to be with them alone the whole summer? Who knows what other stuff they'll do. I'll come back corrupted and it'll be all your fault because there was nobody for me to hang out with."_

"_Oh, I see. You're trying to make me feel guilty. Nice, Hales."_

"_Did it work?"_

"_Hmmm...No!"_

"_Ugh, Luke! Please...please."_

"_Fine...," He replied exasperated, "But you owe me!"_

"_Oh my god, Luke, you're the best!" Haley yelled throwing her arms around her best friend. _

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"Thanks for coming with me, babe." Nathan said as he gave Brooke a kiss.

"Of course. There's no way I'd be able to survive a whole summer without you. And plus, there's no way I could leave you alone with those two dorks...what are their names again?"

"I don't know, nor do I care. As long as you're here with me that's all that matters." He leaned in to give her another kiss but was interrupted.

"You two ready to go?"

"Yup, lets go." Nathan said taking Brooke's hand in his.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ugh, they're already at it." Haley whispered to Lucas as their car passed by Nathan and Brooke who were making out.

"Thanks for ruining my summer, Hales."

"Alright kids, here we are."

"This should be fun." Haley mumbled as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Hey guys," Deb said giving both Haley's parents a hug, "Hi Haley, Lucas."

"Hi." They both replied back awkwardly.

"Well, you kids should go on in and pick out your rooms. We'll bring the bags in."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why did we have to pick the room across the hall from them?"

Hours passed since they all arrived and those hours were very awkward to say the least. They all had a ummm...rather nice lunch? Well maybe you couldn't call it nice. Seriously, Lucas and Haley don't know how anyone ate. They certainly didn't. The whole time Brooke was giggling in between kisses that her and Nathan exchanged after like every bite. And soon dinner was going to be ready so there would be round two of that. Right now the two best friends were unpacking their stuff and they could hear the muffled giggling coming from across the hall.

"I don't know. But you picked it. All I know is that this is going to be an interesting and long summer."

"Tell me about it."

And they're both right, that's exactly the way the summer is going to be. Long and certainly interesting.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - Okay, so I didn't really like that but it was just an introduction. Further into the story new friendships and relationships are formed causing the already existing bonds to be tested. As mentioned before, this will turn into a brucas and naley. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!**


End file.
